TD: Are You?
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: Courtney and Gwen are working with the EPA to clean up the toxic nightmare that was their camp…for a while at least. While Courtney's asleep in the bunk she confesses something to Gwen, so Gwen confronts her about it the next day. Courtney/Gwen friendship


**AN: **I've got a few weird little oneshot's I thought I's finish up and release in an attempt to get over my writers block on my other stories...so here is this little nugget of strange. Basically it's just a little talk between Gwen and Courtney. Implied f/f

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Total Drama series.**

* * *

Gwen's PoV:

Courtney fell asleep before me…she seemed really tired, I'm guessing a long day working on the island. As I resumed staring into the infinite cosmos through the hole in the roof she shifted and rolled over onto my arm, thanks to the fact that we were sharing the floor since the bunks were already occupied. Before I knew it she had latched on tightly smiling in her sleep. I giggled a little at how adorable she looked holding on like a little kid…at least until she spoke…

The words were a whisper on the night breeze,_ "Why yes, Gwen, I will marry you."_ I looked down at her still sleeping.

I whisper to her,_ "Courtney?"_

At my voice she continues to sleep-talk, _"I can't wait for the honeymoon in Aspin."_

"_Are you asleep?" _Stupid question, yes…but necessary.

"_No, I made all the reservations, and you know me and my meticulous nature." _She obviously wasn't responding to my words, just my voice.

"_Uhm…Courtney?" _I try to wake her up by gently shaking her arm.

She squeezes me a little tighter, _"I love you, Gwen." _

I turn to face the sky,_ "Okay…weird to the infinite." _ It would seem that Courtney dreams about me…but more than that she dreams about us, as a couple…getting married. And while I've always wanted to go to Aspin **on vacation**, a honeymoon with a girl never exactly came up as even a remote possibility for prompting the trip.

Of course I wonder if she was even aware of the fact that she was attracted to me…or was this a rare glimpse into her subconscious?

* * *

The next day I decide to simply ask, "Uhm, Courtney…are you gay?" Hoping to avoid an unnecessarily complicated and ultimately futile investigation ploys into discovering her sexual orientation.

She looks over at me with furrowed eyebrows, "…That's a rather strange question don't you think?"

I harden my resolve and narrow my eyes, "You didn't answer."

She shrugs, "Does it matter if I am or not?"

I start off rather sure of myself, "Of course it…" But very quickly realize that, "No, I guess it doesn't really matter." Then one last thought graces my mind, "That is…unless you're attracted to me." I had gone from steely resolve to nervous semi-assured.

Laughing at my roller-coaster answer she asks, "Then why didn't you ask that question?"

Slightly dumbfounded I comply, "…Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes, very." She casts me a sexy smirk…like it was the most normal thing in existence.

I may have been a little dazed by her answer because I asked a rather stupid question, "…So are you gay?" Or at least what I thought was a stupid question once I thought about it.

However her answer is, "No."

Of course now I was a little confused, "But…?"

She smiles casually, "I like guys just fine…but I also like you." She then pokes me between my breasts playfully.

I raise an eyebrow, "So bi?" That was the logical conclusion right?

She bites her lower lip and chews on it for a second before looking over with a smirk, "Probably…" Something about the way she said it made me question this entire conversation.

With that realization my eye began to twitch, "You're messing with me aren't you?"

"Yep." She nods her head calmly.

"So are you…?" Before I could ask my original question once again, she intercedes.

Cutting me off she offers kindly, "Yes, I am very happy." I stare at her, dead-eyed.

Sighing she rolls her eyes and confesses, "…Fine, yes I like girls. Happy?"

Now I get to smile casually, "Yes."

With that out of the way she stands a few feet in from of me and calmly asks, "Do you mind if I give your teetons a squeeze?" As she makes the motions with both hands just in front of my _'teetons'._

I stare at her as I point out, "I'm not Ezekiel you know?" I was fully aware that she wanted to squeeze my breasts…of course it was rather obvious given her continued hand gesturing, but still knowing the slang helps.

She grins as she moves her hands slightly closer, "That wasn't a no."

My stare only sharpens as I slap her hands away, "No."

She pouts, "Please." I shake my head.

Then she smiles as she puffs out her chest and says, "I'll let you squeeze mine."

"But I don't want to squeeze yours."

"My butt?" She turns to offer her firm buttock.

"No." I move not one inch as I refuse.

She turns back around…then grins again, "Legs?" As she models each lean muscled limb.

Now that one was a little weird, "Why would anyone want to ever squeeze your legs?"

"Feet?" With a disturbing grace she arcs her foot before me as she performs a little ballet motion.

I slap the foot down, "Hell No!" The impact generated a rather loud _'smack'_ sound.

Rubbing her foot while balanced on the other she looks up to me with a kissy-face, "…kiss?"

I fight the urge to slap her face, "No." I didn't want her to lose her balance and fall but I was not entertained.

Slipping her foot back in her shoe she stands tall as she smiles wickedly, "Well the only thing left is…" She intentionally never finishes her sentence.

Allowing me to fill in the blank I offer her a death-glare as I devise her offer, "…N-O. NO!" I had no intention of letting her squeeze a single boob, why in the world would I sleep with her so she could?

Huffing she tries another tactic, "How about I do eighty percent of the work for the next three days."

I counteroffer, "How about all for a week?" With having no intention of making an actual deal.

Unfortunately she accepts, "Deal."

Not expecting her to willing do a literal double shift all week just to squeeze my girls I was shocked, "Wait what?!"

But before any answers could be given or further protest mounted she is fondling me chest with a few coos and oohs, "Uhm, nice and soft…with just the right firmness…uhmmmm, paradise." The smile plastered across her face as she massages my chest is slightly disturbing.

Since we're already here I decided to give her a little fondle time, but I soon request, "Please let go of my chest."

"…Alright." After one last long squeeze she releases me, with a glowing smile, "But it is so worth the extra work." She cracks her neck as she prepares to do both our jobs.

Thinking just how much work she would be doing I ask, "…Really?" Sure I have nice boobs, but that much work for a few squeezes…come on they aren't that nice.

But she smiles sweetly, "Oh, yeah…definitely." Then lets a bit of devilish sexy grace her eyes as she stares at them. I simply roll my eyes and prepare to go back to sleep…I had the week off after all. Whether or not she had feelings for me was a discussion for another day...

* * *

**AN:** Weird little fun one-shot. Opinions?

-May Dread watch over you-


End file.
